


Solangelo - Don't Go

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nico Feels, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solangelo songfic based on 'Don't Go' by JLS *this is such a cute song I can't even omg* Nico tries to get Will back after he messes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo - Don't Go

Treating your relationship as though it was always going to end probably wasn't the best idea, Nico reflected. It seemed something along the lines of a self-fulfilling prophecy.

But it didn't matter. Will was gone, leaving Nico facing his regret, with nothing else to save him. His mind went in circles, the same memories repeating as his brain tortured him.

"Do you really love me?" Will had asked. Looking back, Nico wanted to scream at himself to say yes, to see where this was headed to and realise that he had to let Will know how he felt. Now that he finally knew what to say, it was all too late.

He paused. Will was a nice guy, right? If Nico told him how he really felt, he'd come back, he wouldn't hold a grudge. Nico had always mocked desperate 'star-crossed' lovers who would do anything to be forgiven, but now he seemed doomed to be as they were, constantly crying and cursing themselves and irritating their ex. Before he could talk himself out of this stupidity, Nico marched over to the Apollo cabin and knocked boldly on the door.

Will opened the door and all of Nico's courage dissipated. Will didn't look great, slightly too pale and his eyes were a bit red, but who was Nico to talk? He definitely looked worse.

"Nico," Will sighed, "don't - don't do this."

"Just let me talk to you. One minute?" 

Will sighed again but agreed. "Fine."

"Uh - right - yeah. I should have planned this fully I was honestly expecting this to fail um," Nico licked his lips nervously. "I guess I just came here to let you know that it's not over. Well, I mean, it is, but ... I don't want it to be. I swear, Will, I know I messed up but I love you and I don't want you gone. I just want to be the one for you. I wanna - hey!" he broke off as Will began to shut the door.

Emotionlessly, Will said, "Minute's up," and continued to close the door.

"I don't wanna be alone," Nico managed in a small voice, "don't leave me here. I just - I'm begging you." When there was no reply, he glanced up to see Will staring down at him, shaking his head.

"You're cute when you quote JLS," Will laughed, "so I guess you've persuaded me." Nico threw himself into Will's arms muttering 'I love you' as much as he could, so Will would never have to doubt him again.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Will smiled, kissing him.


End file.
